Complicaciones diarias
by Brezbriznost
Summary: OneShots basados en el LitPol. Cortos, largos, no importa porque ellos son los protagonistas al igual que sus debilidades y sentimientos sobre ellos mismos y el otro.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen (no sé porque estamos obligados a escribir esto. En serio. ¿Por qué señalar algo tan obvio? Definitivamente si fueran míos, le estaría haciendo una denuncia a Himaruya y... En fin).  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Ayer, haciendo una limpieza y orden de mis fanfics, descubrí este. En realidad era más largo ya que esta era parte de la intruducción y ahora -ni ayer- recordaba de qué podía tratar, así que me pareció bien publicarlos como drabbles y oneshots acerca de ellos. Están escritos de una manera peculiar, mis fanfics siempre son así. En fin. No sé si les va a gustar o no, pero acá va.

**Reacciones. **

Si Toris Lorinaitis tuviese un Diario Íntimo, éste diría cosas increíbles, ¿No? Desde su felicidad con Feliks, sus enamoramientos (la señorita Belarús), hasta terminar con Iván, que representaba a Rusia, anteriormente Repúblicas de la Unión Soviética.  
>Si Toris hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ser menos sumiso y tener una autoestima más elevada, hubiera podido responder críticas y expresar sus quejas. Éstas podían ir desde lo inaguantable que podía ser su amigo rubio, hasta los azotes que recibía cada día desde el año 1940.<br>Pero Toris no quería, porque siempre fue así y siempre lo sería, se le hacía imposible imaginar algo así; algo que sabía que jamás sería. Y Feliks Lukasiewicz no se quedaba atrás. Era una de las naciones más positivas, una persona inaguantable, pero fiel y honesta. Hablaba mucho y escuchaba poco. Aunque a veces, callaba y pretendía que los demás supieran sus emociones; lo cual generaba disgustos, claro.  
>Se podría poner como ejemplo el día que Toris y Feliks se vieron. Se abrazaron, sonrieron y fueron a tomar un café en algún bar de Varsovia. Hablaron, como nunca, y escucharon las historias del otro con nostalgia. Todo iba perfectamente bien (dentro de lo que se puede decir perfecto, claro), hasta que el castaño no tuvo mejor idea que mencionar un:<p>

—_He conocido a alguien, ¡es tan perfecta! Su nombre es Belarús, creo que la conoces, hermana del señor Rusia.  
><em>—…_Creo que si, nunca me ha caído bien.  
><em>—_Ya, es verdaderamente hermosa, de piel como la misma porcelana… Femenina y esbelta… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Creo que hasta me he enamorado!_

Tan sumergido en la felicidad estaba, que sólo reaccionó cuando el café se volcó "_accidentalmente" _sobre él. No sabía porqué, sólo el hecho de que Feliks estaba un poco malhumorado y con ganas de mandarse a mudar.  
>Y lo hizo.<br>Tan ajeno a que debería haberse expresado, a haber pasado una tarde agradable con el Lituano luego de tanto tiempo alejado a él… ¡Y la despreció! Pero así era Feliks, y nada podría cambiarlo. No solo era orgulloso, sino que llevaba dentro una gran nostalgia, porque al igual que Toris, Feliks fingía. No tanto, pero lo hacía.  
>En vez de llorar, se limitaba a sonreír. En vez asumir responsabilidades, sólo actuaba de forma despreocupada, complaciéndose a si mismo de estar mejor. Porque, cuando uno se preocupa, no puede estar más que peor y nervioso.<br>Como cuando te enteras que había una prueba mañana y no sabes nada, te preocupas y las cosas no pueden salir más que peor, aunque –en cierta manera- está perfecto. Te preocupas, te importa.  
>Pero Feliks era más complicado, se encerraba así mismo y, como es malo preocuparse al extremo, también lo es despreocuparse de tal forma. Así que, mientras todos pensaban que la despreocupación del polaco era falta de interés, sólo era que guardaba sus emociones, porque la más mínima cosa podía hacerlo fallar.<br>Preocuparse lo era.  
>También, Feliks no lloraba porque (además de que no le gustaba) estaba obligarlo a hacerlo –por así decirlo-. Nunca le había importado los comentarios ajenos; pero algo que detestaba era que, si lloraba, nadie podía creerlo y solían decir cosas como "<em>¿Y a dónde se ha ido el Fenix de Europa?".<em> ¡Vamos! Que, antes de ser un país, era un ser humano y tenía los mismos derechos que todos.


End file.
